1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a receptacle fixture for equipment units which have a housing containing plug-in assemblies and are used in electrical communication technology. The fixture comprises two elongated, spaced spars forming a cable shaft or chute with the contact strips provided with wrapping posts for forming connections with a central office and ring wiring being disposed on one of the spars and the fixture includes bracket-like mounting assemblies attached to the spars in spaced relationship for mounting a housing of an equipment unit which has a back wall formed by a printed circuit board carrying internal wiring for the equipment unit.
2. Prior Art
Receptacle fixtures for equipment units in electrical communication technology with each of the equipment units having a housing containing plug-in component assemblies with a back wall of the housing being a printed circuit board provided with internal wiring for the equipment unit are known. These known fixtures have a pair of spaced, elongated spars, which form a cable chute or shaft, with a contact strip which has a group of wrapping posts protuding for forming connections with central office and ring wiring and the fixture has a bracket-like mounting assembly for each of the equipment units spaced along the spars which mounting units include guide rails for receiving the housing of the equipment unit and fastening means for attaching the housing unit on the fixture. An example of a known receptacle fixture is disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 2,148,399. Among other things, this known receptacle fixture has the advantage that a plurality of electrical connections can be formed in a small space.